


Feels Better

by Val_Creative



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Gen, MTF Merlin, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Sad with a Happy Ending, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4727006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You don’t need someone like that scum-sucking prick anyway,” Morgana says, cackling to herself as she gleefully snips Tauren’s bulbous head off all the couple pictures, before tossing them into the crackling fireplace.</p><p>“I know, you’re right,” Merlin responds, handing her best friend another laminated photo and then preparing her own scissors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels Better

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon: "Transwoman Merlin just got out of a pretty abusive relationship with a transphobic man. Morgana has been helping her getting back on her feet. One day, Merlin's ex comes by. Morgana is more than happy to lash out at the jerk. Fluff."
> 
> DEANONING FOR MERLICFICDRIVETHRU AS FIC'S AUTHOR!

*

Merlin hated him.

_Hated him._

“You don’t need someone like that scum-sucking prick anyway,” Morgana says, cackling to herself as she gleefully snips Tauren’s bulbous head off all the couples pictures, before tossing them into the crackling fireplace.

“I know, you’re right,” Merlin responds, handing her best friend another laminated photo and then preparing her own scissors. For the one in Merlin’s own hand, she clips  _herself_  out of the scene and flings Tauren in the flames.

Morgana watches her, a soft, understanding smile on her expression. 

“That’s my brave girl,” she says, rubbing Merlin shoulder in encouragement as Merlin’s face goes red.  _Girl._ That’s exactly who Merlin is.

Even if Tauren can’t wrap his head around it.

Merlin took her clothes and her favorite records and left as fast as she could. No more verbal abuse.

No more of  _any_  of it.

The first night, Tauren located Morgana’s flat, where Merlin agreed to hide for the time. He hollered unspeakably  _cruel_ things, until Morgana flashed her revolver and told him calmly to  _see your sorry arse out before the police show_.

Nobody has heard from him since, not for three years. Merlin cut the negative ties with the friends of her ex-boyfriend, and they gladly backed off. 

She didn’t leave Morgana’s flat, paying her share of the rent and food, and it’s been the  _best_   it’s been in a long damn time for Merlin.

They discovered the shoebox of mementos and Tauren’s photos, and Morgana lit their fireplace, eager to let Merlin begin another healing process.

“Did you land that receptionist interview at Arthur’s office?” Morgana asks suddenly, and then squeals as Merlin nods and grins, accepting the hug. “I’m  _so proud of you_ – I told you you could do it, I  _told_  you, Merlin!”

She did. 

No one ever believed in Merlin like Morgana did, and she couldn’t be  _happier_.

*


End file.
